


Создатель

by tier_wolf



Category: Legion (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf





	Создатель

Он не чувствует ничего, кроме пронзительного холода, растекающегося по спине.   
Липнет к коже футболка, мокрая от крови.   
Темный мрамор пола испещрен мелкими трещинами, можно прикоснуться рукой и проследить их кончиками пальцев. Это очень легко сделать, стоя на коленях, как он стоит сейчас.   
\- Ты ослушался, мальчик.  
Он согласно кивает, не отрывая взгляда от пола. Извилистые трещины перетекают одна в другую, бегут тонкими змейками по неподвижному камню.   
\- Хочешь что-то сказать в свое оправдание? - продолжает его собеседник. Ни удивления, ни гнева нет в его голосе.   
\- Холодно, - коротко отвечает Михаил серым плитам пола.   
Пальцы, что прикасаются к его скуле, гладят по щеке, заставляют поднять голову, живые и горячие. От этого гораздо хуже.   
Он пытается смотреть, но болезненно жмурится от ослепительно яркого света. Слезы катятся из глаз, тяжело срываются с мокрых ресниц. 

А в следующую секунду его уже не держат и ладони ударяются в серые плиты пола. Он не падает, но держится едва-едва, напрягая плечи. Знает, что выдержит. Но разве крылья всегда были такими тяжелыми?  
Выпрямиться рывком. Стеклянный звон скованных холодом перьев.   
Пальцы ощупывают сталь ошейника - такой знакомый, но вместе с тем, непривычный узор. Знакомый - потому, что одинаков для всех, неизменен. Непривычный - потому что никогда и в мыслях не было вот так изучать его, прикасаться. Воспринимать, как что-то чуждое, отдельное от себя.  
\- Так лучше, - говорит его собеседник.   
Не спрашивает. Знает наверняка. Он творец, вносящий последний штрих в картину. Тот самый штрих, который сделает работу идеальной.   
Вот только нет ничего идеального. Нет и не должно быть. Михаил понял это за то время, что провел на земле.   
\- Тебе их очень не хватало, - продолжает голос, так же спокойно. Даже тонкого оттенка чувства не уловить в словах. 

И Михаил решается поднять взгляд.   
Успевает схватить уходящего за руку, цепляется за нее дрожащими пальцами.   
Он не может обвинять, не может требовать, как не может подняться с колен, согнувшийся под тяжестью крыльев.   
\- Отец...  
Это просьба, мольба. Обращенная не к Создателю - нет, Создатель может и не услышать. Создатель равнодушен к своей работе с той самой секунды, когда посчитал ее законченной.   
Но есть Отец, который любит, продолжает любить, даже когда кажется, что он жесток и несправедлив.   
\- Что с ними будет теперь?   
Его отталкивают легко, как непоседливого ребенка, тянущегося к огню. И он кусает губы, бессильно терзая пальцами ошейник. Он не уверен, что сможет, если придется еще раз... 

Но в голосе Отца слышна едва заметная улыбка.   
\- Иди, - говорит он.


End file.
